


Meet Me

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Piercings, Plug and Play Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Cas/Jimmy/Dean where Cas & Jimmy are on Omegel having some fun with each other *wink wink nudge nudge* and they come across one Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

> Little fucking bastard knows I love webcams: [this fucking story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/878769)

Castiel bounces onto the bed next to his twin. “Scoot over,” Castiel orders his brother and Jimmy rolls his eyes but he does. He opens the laptop and starts to tap in their shared password. Jimmy got an iPad for their birthday while Castiel had gotten the laptop so there was a little bad blood there.

“Is it Omegel or—”

“Omegel,” Castiel answers quickly and pulls his shirt over his head as Jimmy taps in the URL and such. They both sit side by side for a while as they go through a bunch of people. Mostly it’s teenage girls so they don’t click ‘next’ as fast and flex a little bit, make them giggle before they politely go on to the next person…

Until they see a boy sitting at a desk sucking on his lower lip. Castiel’s hand catches Jimmy’s to keep him from accidentally clicking next as they both take in the image that is this hot piece of ass.

“Wow…” Castiel murmurs to himself but the microphone picks it up and the boy must hear it because he laughs and a silver pointed stud gleams from his lower lip. A piercing.

“He’s hot,” Jimmy whispers to his brother with a blush.

“I like your piercing,” Castiel says boldly, smiling seductively.

“Which one?” the boy returns with a heart stopping smile. He’s gorgeous with his ashy brown hair; he has bright eyes that the webcam picks up surprisingly well, and shit are those freckles?

“How many do you have?” Jimmy asks in a deep voice by Castiel’s side. He bumps shoulders with his twin, a silent way of saying ‘ _This one’._

He shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve got my septum pierced; you can’t quite see it but I’ve got a bar through there,” he says, tilting his head up and sure enough the webcam catches two gleaming metal balls. “My ears’ve got a tragus, scaffold, and a snug.”

The twins laugh. “Castiel got his belly button pierced,” Jimmy giggles, tilting the laptop screen down and pointing to the little black heart jewel dangling from Castiel’s flat belly button.

Dean examines it and laughs also. “That’s hot,” he comments. Castiel blushes and puts his hands in his lap. “Castiel, huh?”

“I’m Jimmy,” the younger of the two offers, grinning widely.

“’M Dean,” Dean says with another sexy smile. “How old are you guys?”

“Seventeen,” Castiel answers. “I’m older.”

“Do either of you play with yourself?” Dean asks next, trying not to smile too wide at the twins’ embarrassed looks.

“We play with each other,” Jimmy says, chewing on his lower lip. “Castiel really likes his ass played with, though.”

Castiel nods his head, pressing his hands into his lap and pushing his chest out.

“Can you show me?” Dean asks.

“Only if we can see your cock first,” Jimmy says, running a hand through his already post-sex hair.

Dean only smirks and puts his hands to use unbuckling his belt where the camera can’t see. Finally after what feels like hours, Dean stands up, his hand cupping his cock through his briefs. The outline is obvious and both boys gasp at Dean’s sheer length. Dean lifts the elastic of the briefs and pulls his semi hard cock out; he’s thick and his cock is a pretty pink colour.

Castiel shrugs his shoulder, turning around in the bed and getting on his knees. He waves his ass in the air in front of the webcam; he’s only wearing a pair of pastel blue panties that Jimmy bought for him on their recent birthday. They’re frilly and have got little cute white bows printed everywhere.

He slowly pulls the panties down past his ass and then down his thighs and over his knees so he can toss them on the floor. He arches his back and pops his ass out in front of the camera and both Novak boys hear Dean emit a low groan. 

Castiel looks over his shoulder and sees Dean stroking his pretty cock, sucking on that lip stud again.

Another present from Jimmy: pink tinted glass anal plugs. It looks a little bit like a penis except there are two distinct bumps and a curve at the tip. It’s gorgeous and by far Castiel’s favourite gift ever.

Jimmy sucks it into his mouth, his eyes glazing over as he and his brother watch Dean’s own entranced face look at the twins. Dean looks like he’s enjoying the hell out of what he’s seeing and for that they’re both excited.

When it’s nice and wet, Jimmy teases it against Castiel’s boy hole before pushing it in. Castiel must’ve been fingering himself earlier (or maybe he wore the plug to school) because he’s still loose enough for it to not hurt him when it entered. Instead, the older twin moans loudly.

So does Dean.

Jimmy rhythmically fucks Castiel with it while the older of the identical twins reaches over and puts Jimmy’s cock into his mouth.

Jimmy all but throws his head back in ecstasy as his brother performs such an act. It’s so great to have a brother that knows what he’s doing.

Dean’s voice is hardly contained anymore and he’s grunting and moaning as he strokes himself faster and faster.

“Fuck!” Dean curses and it’s so hot that Castiel moans around Jimmy’s cock. Everything about Dean is so hot to the twins. “Gunna cum, fuck!”

Jimmy really starts fucking Castiel with the dildo and suddenly the older Novak is cumming all over himself and the sheets below him, moaning as loud as he dares around Jimmy’s cock.

Dean grows out another string of curses and Jimmy watches as he lets go finally and cums all over his toned bare chest. When did he take his shirt off? Fuck. Jimmy doesn’t last long at all.

All three boys are coming down from their highs the next few moments. Castiel is the first to sit down on the bed and look lazily over at Dean through the webcam.

“We’ve _got_ to meet and do this the real way.”

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> Also check out my smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/) (not even ashamed)


End file.
